The Story of the Knight
by ShiroNeko-XD
Summary: Sebagai salah satu author baru, aku mencoba untuk membuat fanfic romance Ojo. Tapi tetap saja, nafsu masukin humor gak tahan... Mind RnR?


_Kepada Wakana-hime,_

_Saya mengundang anda untuk berkunjung ke Sokushitsu_ (kediaman selir kaum bangsawan)_._

_Saya tunggu jawaban anda._

* * *

**The Story of the Knight**

An Ojo White Knight Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Story by Riichiro Inagaki and Art by Yuusuke Murata

Warning : adanya OOC, misstypo, alur yang kecepatan, humor garing, ataupun kesalahan pemakaian bahasa, mohon maafkan author abal ini!

Happy reading!

* * *

"Bagaimana jawaban anda tentang lamaran ini, Yang Mulia Shogun?" tanya seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berambut disisir rapi ke belakang.

Raja yang sudah sangat berumur tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ini adalah lamaran untuk anaknya tercinta. Bukanlah hal yang bisa diputuskan dengan mudah, mengingat sang calon suami dari anaknya akan menggantikannya meneruskan kerajaan ini. Apalagi orang ini adalah orang yang sangat tidak ia sukai.

"Hmm... Masalah yang sulit..." desahnya pada penasihatnya.

"Yang Mulia! Anda pasti sudah mengetahui fakta bahwa pada zaman seperti ini, kerajaan terkuatlah yang akan berkuasa! Dilihat dari berbagai sudut pandang, pernikahan politik ini adalah cara terbaik untuk melindungi kerajaan kita! Yang Mulia tahu apa akibatnya bila Yang Mulia terus menolaknya?"

"Tenanglah, Takami... Aku tahu. Justru karena itu aku sangat bingung..." ucap Raja Shogun.

Raja Shogun, adalah pemimpin dari Kerajaan White Knight. Sebuah kerajaan yang bisa dibilang cukup sederhana hingga sejarah lupa untuk mencatatnya. Keadaan rakyat yang cukup makmur dan roda pemerintahan yang bergulir lancar cukup menjelaskan kalau Raja Shogun adalah salah satu dari Raja yang arif, bijaksana, dan yang terpenting... bersifat TEGAS walau terkadang dia dengan tegas menunjukkan ketegasan supaya kita bisa melihat ketegasan dibalik ketegasannya -halah-.

Inti dari fanfic ini adalah masalah yang tengah dia hadapi, yaitu Raja dari Kerajaan Silver Knight, kerajaan tetangganya yaitu Raja Otawara bermaksud mempersunting anak semata wayangnya. Raja Otawara diberitakan telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri (hal ini yang ditakuti Raja Shogun). Apalagi Raja Otawara memperluas wilayah kerajaannya melalui jalan perang hingga Kerajaan Silver Knight bisa tumbuh menjadi salah satu kerajaan besar di masa tersebut.

"Bagaimana... Dengan Wakana?"

Yup, Wakana. Putri Kerajaan White Knight sekaligus keturunan langsung dari Raja Shogun. Tipe seorang putri pintar namun cebol—eh, maksudnya, walaupun tak mewarisi gen bertubuh besar dari ayahnya, setidaknya dia bersifat baik, pintar, berbakti pada orang tua, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong. Tapi, tak ada gading yang tidak retak—jelas. Tentunya, dia punya satu kelemahan fatal...

Duk!

"Wakana-hime!"

Tap!

"Aaa, arigato..." Wakana-hime mengerjapkan mata.

Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia tersandung hari ini. Sungguh tuan putri yang sangat ceroboh. Bukan hanya sering tersandung, bahkan terpeleset, terjatuh, tergores, dan tertabrak adalah kejadian biasa baginya.

"Wakana-hime, usahakanlah untuk selalu berhati-hati..." hela pemuda yang menahan tubuh Wakana yang—untuk kesekian kalinya—terjatuh lagi.

Wakana-hime pun menegakkan tubuh mungilnya yang sempat oleng. "Tak apa, karena kau selalu ada untuk melindungiku," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Sebuah senyum manis yang menjadi salah satu daya tariknya. Tentu saja berhasil membuat wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit memerah, walau dia masih berekspresi datar, seperti biasanya. Keahliannya.

"Jadi, kita akan melakukan apa hari ini?"

"Wakana-hime, hari ini hamba hanya datang untuk mengunjungi anda."

Wajah ceria Wakana-hime berubah mendung. "Lagi-lagi... Otou-sama sedang membicarakan pernikahanku dengan Raja Otawara?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau! Raja Otawara memang pemimpin wilayah yang besar, tapi dia itu pria yang suka perang dan IDIOT! Jelas bukanlah pria yang bisa kucintai!" isak Wakana-hime. "Berapa kali harus kubilang? Aku hanya mencintai kau, dan aku tak peduli kau hanyalah pengawalku atau ksatria terhebat negeri ini..."

Pemuda itu terdiam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Walaupun dia mempunyai perasaan sama terhadap tuan putri-nya, keadaan negeri ini lebih penting. Dengan diam, dia melepas pelukan tuan putrinya, tak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat. Wakana-hime mengerti maksudnya, walau pemuda itu diam seribu bahasa. Tetapi, tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit. Dengan langkah sedih dia pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

Zaman ini sering terjadi pernikahan politik untuk memperkuat dan melindungi kerajaan yang bersangkutan. Walau mengerti akan hal itu, tentu saja tuan putri itu tak ingin berjauhan dengan anak buah yang dicintainya. Tak ada orang yang ingin dipisahkan dengan orang yang ia cintai.

* * *

"Hei, kau masih memikirkan tuan putri?" sapa pemuda tinggi berambut pirang.

"Aku hanya memikirkan nasib kerajaan ini, Sakuraba."

"Karena kau bersifat begitu, kau berhasil menjadi ksatria nomor satu di kerajaan ini. Sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu," kata Sakuraba riang. "Padahal kita sudah berusaha keras agar menjadi ksatria dan berhasil mendapat makanan enak di istana. Terserah kau, sih. Toh aku tak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu sejak kita masih kecil."

Pemuda itu mendengus. Sahabatnya selalu mengingatkan kalau mereka berdua adalah sedikit dari anak jalanan yang berhasil bekerja di istana. Entah apa maksudnya. "Apa ada panggilan?"

"Oh ya, tadi kau dipanggil Raja," Sakuraba menepuk kepalanya sendiri pelan, tidak sampai muncul benjol. "Aku mungkin tak bisa banyak membantumu, tapi setidaknya kau harus selalu bersemangat menghadapi harimu, sahabatku."

* * *

Raja Shogun duduk di atas singgasananya, berhadapan dengan salah seorang ksatria bawahannya. Ksatria terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya. Ksatria yang dicintai putrinya. Dia menghela nafasnya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, dan membuka percakapan.

"Angkatlah wajahmu. Aku sudah menyuruh semua orang meninggalkan ruangan ini. Dan aku meminta jawaban sebenarnya darimu," katanya langsung to the point. _"Apa kau mencintai Wakana?"_

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya, memikirkan jawaban terbaik yang bisa dia berikan. "Meskipun hamba tak pantas mengatakannya, tetapi pada kenyataannya hamba memang mencintai Wakana-hime. Hamba hanyalah pengawal kerajaan, dan karena memikirkan kerajaan inilah hamba merasa keberatan bila Wakana-hime dinikahkan dengan Raja Otawara."

Raja Shogun mulai memainkan janggutnya, kebiasaannya kalau sedang berpikir.

"Demikian pula denganku, kupikir hanya kau yang pantas menjadi suami Wakana. Aku tak mempunyai anak lelaki, sulit menentukan penerus kerajaan. Tentang Wakana, akan lebih baik kalau dia bersamamu..."

Ksatria itu menatap rajanya. _Benarkah?_

"Aku pun tak rela Wakana bersama orang itu. Jadi, daripada kita terombang-ambing dalam masalah ini, akan lebih baik kalau kau berhasil melakukan sesuatu agar Otawara mundur dengan tenang."

Tap-tap-tap—Brakk! "Yang Mulia! Keadaan gawat darurat! Emergency! Emergency~!~!~!"

"Ada apa?"

"Raja Otawara... *hosh* Itu...! *hosh* Dia..!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Takami. Ada apa?"

"RAJA OTAWARA DATANG DENGAN MEMBAWA PASUKANNYA YANG SUPER-BANYAK ITU, SIAP BERTEMPUR! TOLONG PERINTAH ANDA!" *hosh*

"Apa? Apa-apaan maksudnya?"

"Katanya, Yang Mulia terlalu lama menjawab suratnya! Raja Otawara juga menambahkan, dia ingin secepatnya makan takoyaki khas kerajaan kita yang hanya disajikan saat pesta pernikahan kerajaan!" *hosh*

"Tolong berikan perintah untuk mengusir mereka," ucap si ksatria.

"Kalian berdua! Siapkan semua persenjataan kita! Kita lindungi kerajaan ini!"

"SIAP!" ucap sang ksatria bersemangat berikut si penasihat kerajaan yang kelewat kecapekan hingga suara mereka membelah langit.

Suasana tenang berubah gempar. Ternyata para prajurit Kerajaan Silver Knight sudah bersiap di perbatasan. Tentu saja prajurit Kerajaan White Knight juga bersiap-siap menghadapi perang yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. Penduduk yang bisa bertempur segera bergabung dengan prajurit kerajaan.

Namun apa daya, prajurit Silver Knight yang jumlahnya tak bisa dihitung dengan jari jauh lebih hebat. Bahkan penduduk wanita dan anak-anak kecil juga dibantai habis. Benar-benar kejam. Terlalu kejam, malah. Sangat kejam! Saat pertempuran—dan pembantaian—sedang berlangsung, ksatria berambut hitam itu menyadari keanehan dalam perang itu...

Raja Shogun menghilang.

"Jenderal Ikari! Tahan musuh agar tidak masuk ke istana!"

"Oraaa! Apa? Nggak kedengeran—eh, hwoy! Tunggu—" *syuut*, sang jenderal menghindari tombak musuh. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan musuh di depan mata. "Mati kau, s****n! Mengganggu kerajaan orang lain, heh? Rasakan ini! *musuh mati* Ah, kemana ksatria itu?"

Dengan perasaan tak enak, sang ksatria segera berlari memasuki ruangan utama istana. Prediksi terburuknya terjadi. Raja Shogun sudah terbaring tengkurap bersimbah darah. Tak jauh darinya, Wakana-hime terpojok oleh seorang pria berbadan besar yang membawa pedang penuh darah. Melihat wajah manis Wakana-hime dipenuhi ketakutan, pemuda itu segera mengacungkan trident-nya dan melawan Raja Otawara.

Raja Otawara segera menghindar dengan cepat. Pertempuran antara pedang dan trident dimulai. Ksatria Kerajaan White Knight terus berusaha menyerang raja yang sudah mengusik kerajaan tempatnya mengabdi tersebut. Berbagai luka bermunculan di tubuhnya dan di tubuh lawannya. Semburat darah merah menodai karpet kerajaan yang usianya sudah sangat tua itu. Perabotan kerajaan pun ikut menjadi korban.

"Bahaha! Kau hebat juga, padahal tubuhmu ramping," ucap Raja Otawara. Trang, trang, pedangnya masih berayun ganas.

"Anda juga, sangat berotot." Trink, trang, trang, suara trident yang menahan laju pedang masih terus berbunyi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung denganku saja? Bahahaha!"

"Maaf, saya sudah bersumpah kepada keluarga ini lebih dulu. Anda telat menawari saya."

Pertarungan antara raja kerajaan Silver Knight bertubuh raksasa dan ksatria nomor satu di kerajaan White Knight terus berlanjut terus menerus, hingga akhirnya...

Trang! Syuut—Bruukkk!

Raja bertubuh besar itu jatuh terpuruk. Untuk beberapa saat, dia tak bergerak. Kecapekan, sang ksatria pun ikut terjatuh. Tuan putri mendekati si ksatria, dia merobek sedikit gaunnya dan membalut luka si ksatria untuk menghentikan aliran darahnya.

"Kau sangat memaksakan diri..."

"Hamba hanya melaksanakan tugas," dia berusaha berdiri walau dicegah Wakana-hime. "Pertempuran ini... harus dihentikan, Hime..."

"Pelan-pelan, atau lukamu—"Jleb!

Sebuah pedang menusuk punggung Wakana-hime, tepat di bagian jantung. Tubuh putri mungil itu segera terjatuh dengan naasnya. Tentu saja pemuda di sampingnya segera mengatahui bahwa Raja Otawara-lah yang melemparkan pedang itu. Dengan susah payah, dia mengambil trident-nya dan mendekati Otawara dengan aura membunuh yang tinggi.

"Kau..."

"Bahaha, maaf tadi aku terpeleset. *hosh* Kita lanjutkan?"

Heaaa! Trank! Trink! Buakk! "Ukh..." Syuut, trang! Trink! Duassh! Bruk! Syuut, trank! Trink! Tap, duaggh! Bruukk!

Sekali lagi, Raja Otawara terjatuh. *hosh* "Kau hebat juga, ya..."

"Kau... *hosh* Perbuatanmu itu... Tak akan pernah kumaafkan!" ucap si ksatria sambil mengarahkan trident-nya ke hadapan Raja Otawara.

"Lakukanlah," kata raja itu nyengir, dan nyawanya pergi untuk selamanya. Ksatria itu kembali mendekati tuan putrinya. Memaksakan diri, hingga nyawanya sendiri juga semakin menyusut. Wajah Wakana-hime pun semakin memucat. Dilihat dari jumlah darah yang hilang, mungkin dia tak akan selamat.

"Wakana-hime..." katanya seraya memeluk tuan putrinya. "Maafkan hamba yang tak bisa melindungi anda..."

Gadis itu memandang wajah pemuda yang memeluknya. "Kau... Sudah melakukan yang terbaik, kok..."

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Dia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya yang sudah membuat tuan putrinya terluka.

"Padahal... Kupikir aku akan hidup... Bersama orang yang kucintai..." ucap Wakana-hime lemah. "Sekarang, aku hanya bisa berharap... Hal itu akan terjadi... Di kehidupanku yang akan datang..."

"Hamba akan mendoakan agar hal itu _pasti_ akan terjadi."

Gadis itu mengelus pipi ksatrianya yang penuh darah. Juga dipenuhi oleh air mata.

_"Hontou ni arigato, Shin..."_

Satu lagi nyawa pergi, meninggalkan dunia fana ini.

Drap-drap-drap—"Yang Mulia! Prajurit lawan akan memasuki istana! Cepat lari—"

Sakuraba segera terdiam melihat isi ruangan. Terlihat pemandangan tubuh Raja Shogun yang bersimbah darah di tangah ruangan. Begitu pula dengan tubuh Raja Otawara yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Sakuraba mendekati sahabatnya yang memeluk tubuh Wakana-hime.

"Hapus air matamu. Hanya tinggal kau yang tersisa. Siapakah yang bisa memimpin kerajaan ini bila kau juga terjatuh, wahai tuan ksatria?"

Shin melepas pelukannya, meletakkan tubuh tuan putri dengan lembut. Dia menghapus air matanya. Memaksakan badan penuh lukanya untuk berdiri. Sahabatnya pun membantunya.

"Kita habisi semua prajurit Silver Knight itu."

* * *

"Setelah itu?"

"Tentu saja Silver Knight berhasil menduduki White Knight, mengingat perbedaan kekuatan mereka. Tetapi Silver Knight sendiri hancur karena wilayah mereka terlalu luas sehingga pemerintahan mereka tak merata. Klub amefuto SMU Ojo dinamai White Knight dan Universitas Ojo dinamai Silver Knight agar semangat ksatria-ksatria itu terus dirasakan oleh kalian. Semangat pantang menyerah," jelas pelatih Shogun.

"Semangat pantang menyerah untuk terus melindungi," tambah Takami. "Melindungi gawang kita, hingga tim kita disebut-sebut sebagai defense team."

"Walau begitu, pada akhirnya tetap saja kedua kerajaan itu hancur," celetuk Sakuraba, membuat beberapa anggota lain terkikik.

"Cerita selesai. Waktunya pulang."

Semua anggota amefuto Ojo segera membereskan barang-barang mereka. Wakana sang manager, juga membereskan peralatan latihan hari ini. Lalu dia mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pulang. Baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti. Matanya menatap lukisan yang diceritakan Pelatih Shogun tadi. Lukisan yang entah mengapa dipajang di ruang klub. Di dalam lukisan itu berdiri seorang gadis dan seorang laki-laki yang mungkin ayahnya.

Jadi, gadis mungil manis bermata biru dan berambut hitam pendek itu adalah sang tuan putri, pikirnya. Gadis itu memakai gaun biru muda yang sangat cocok untuknya. Gaun kerajaan yang indah.

Di sebelah gadis itu, berdiri laki-laki berambut pirang spike, dengan wajah yang berkesan 'tajam', 'kejam', 'mengerikan', whatever. Dengan mantel yang menawan, ditambah mahkota kerajaan... Wakana berpikir, apa itu sang raja, ayah dari tuan putri yang manis itu? Gen mereka patut dipertanyakan.

Di latar belakang lukisan itu berdiri seorang ksatria berbaju zirah, berambut coklat halus dengan mata berwarna senada. Mungkin dialah ksatria yang diceritakan Pelatih Shogun.

Wakana melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang klub. Setelah mengunci pintu ruang klub, dia pulang ke rumahnya.

~~OWARI~~

* * *

Satu lagi fanfic romance-humor—abal! Kenapa kenyataan berbeda dengan yang di lukisannya? -plakk-

Dan author tetep akan menerima semua review saran-keluhan-kritik-komen-anything you call it! Jangan ragu untuk memberitahu dimana kesalahan pengetikan agar author yang satu ini bisa belajar lagi!


End file.
